Hogwarts School Musical
by LoonyGleek
Summary: When Fred and George invent a product feelings are revealed in a very musical way and secrets shall no longer be hidden as Gryffindors sing about what's in their heart at any given moment!


Hogwarts School Musical!

A.N: written when I had writers block! Enjoy!

Summery: Fred and George have developed a new product that will make everyone sing from their heart!

((Fred/Hermione Harry/Ginny) all songs are in my iPod so probably won't have been out at the time HP is set)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter One!

"Any one seen Fred and George?" Ginny asked coming to sit on the sofa next to Hermione.

"No but they told us meet them here with: Neville, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lavender, Pavarti, Seamus and Dean." Harry answered as he and Ron were in a game of Wizards Chess.

10 minutes later the sofas and armchairs were full of people awaiting the twins arrival.

"Hello, Hello and welcome-" Fred started.

"To the grand revealing-" George continued.

"Of our most-"

"Entertaining product ever!" They finished together.

"What is they product?" Angelina asked skeptically.

"Ahh Angie I'm glad you asked-" George began.

"You see we have invented a potion that can be put into peoples drinks to make them sing from their heart and don't worry it makes sure that everyone has amazing voices!" Fred explained.

"And you want us to test them?" Pavarti wondered.

"Yes!" They finished together.

"Well I'm up for it!" Hermione said brightly ignoring the shocked looks from everyone. "It'll be like a musical!"

Soon when everyone had agreed to testing the potion they all sat with a shot glass in their hands waiting for the twins to fill them up.

"Ok everyone 1, 2, 3!" the twins cried in unison and everyone downed the potion.

The first person to be affected by the potion was Hermione who immediately jumped up and stood on the table.

_"Some people call them players,_

_But I'm far from terrified,_

_Somehow Im drawn to danger,_

_And have been all of my life._

_It feels my hearts divided,_

_Half way 'tween wrong and right._

_I know I'm playing with fire,_

_But I don't mind._

_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye,_

_(Then all the other girls sang: ooh ay, ooh ah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind,_

_(ooh ay, ooh ah)_

_Even though I know there no good for me,_

_It's a risk I take for the chemistry,_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye,_

_(ooh ay ooh ay ooh ah)_

_Ooh bad boys!"_

When Hermione stopped singing she blushed and all the other girls looked shocked that they had participated in singing.

"That wasn't the whole song?" Harry questioned.

"No you only sing a bit unless its really important to you, you know like being in love with someone." Fred explained.

"So 'Mione whose your bad boy?" Lee joked.

"Nobody." She squeaked in reply.

"Aww wittle 'Miones got a cwush." Ron laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulder and tapped her nose.

Fred was next to be affected as he jumped up with his fists clenched, anger boiling through his veins:

_"Jessie is a friend, _

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine _

_But lately something's changed _

_It ain't hard to define _

_Jessie's got himself a girl _

_And I want to make her mine _

_And she's watching him with those eyes _

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I'll play along with this charade _

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute _

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot _

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes _

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's Girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time _

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me _

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines _

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be_

_Tell me where can I find a woman like that_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_Like Jessie's Girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_I want, I want Jessie's Girl"_

Everyone stared in shock as Fred sat back down.

"That was the full song." Katie commented.

"Yeah, who's Jessie and more importantly who's his girl?" Seamus asked curiously.

"No one!" Fred snapped as his eyes widened.

"Now we know it's someone!" Harry laughed clapping his hands together.

"Fred mate, she wasn't any good for you she just messed with your head!" George reasoned.

"George knows?" Hermione asked timidly but shut herself up by adding, "Oh now you have to tell us!"

"You need to relax mate." Lee added and before he could stop himself burst out singing 'Good time' by owl city and Carly Rey Jepson with Alicia singing the girl parts.

_"Woke up on the right side of the bed,_

_Whats up with this Prince song inside my head,_

_Hands up if your down to get downtonight,_

_Cos it's always a good time._

_Good morning and good night,_

_I wake up at twilight,_

_It's gonna be alright._

_We don't even have to try,_

_Cos it's always a good time._

_It's always a good time,_

_We don't even have to try,_

_Cos it's always a good time!"_

_A.N. hope you liked it the songs were:_

_Bad Boys - Alexandra Burke_

_Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield_

_Good Time - Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City._


End file.
